


遵命

by Dingydong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, slight dom/sub??, 车震
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 短小的一发完，依旧没啥剧情





	遵命

他把Adam按倒在真皮后座上的时候，外面突然驶过了一辆车。刺眼的车灯从头顶的车窗外刺进来一秒，让他俩都僵硬了起来。待外面重新安静下来，Adam先笑了出来。他整个人都被Jordan的身体笼罩着，即使是笑声也只是闷闷地打在Jordan的胸口。Jordan也忍不住笑了，他开口说话，虽然内容是要责备对方，但怎么听都不严厉。  
“你的主意。”  
被指责者没有半点犹豫地接受了他的罪责，接着伸手把Jordan的脖子勾下来，又与他吻了起来。  
他们很久没有过这样的时刻了。Jordan已经不记得自己像这样忙到脚不沾地持续了多久了，他最近的日子完全泡在了训练场，健身房，球场里，就连回自己的家都是种奢侈。而近来，他所忙碌的这些地方，偏偏都是没有Adam的地方。  
Adam在自己的生日回到大部队中，不知是他自己的选择还是一个巧合。也许这象征了什么呢？Jordan一边跟着其他人拍掌为Adam唱生日歌一边想着。Adam刚回来，不能进行完全的训练，结束了他的训练内容后便可以回家了。而Jordan则还有一大堆繁杂的小事要去看，去听，它们并不完全是被分配到Jordan肩上的，有些是他自己请求来的，只因他觉得那是他的责任。  
Adam走前找到他邀请他参加晚上他的生日派对，但Jordan没有选择，只能摇摇头，指出他没有时间。Adam接受了，他朝Jordan扬扬眉毛，耸了耸肩之后转身走出了走廊。Jordan也是在这时意识到，Adam想他了，而他心中还未被责任占满的那一部分也想Adam了。  
于是半个小时前，他按响了Adam家的门铃，Adam来开门时颇为惊讶。他装作一脸无辜地问：“派对结束了吗？”  
“没，但他们现在大概都醉得差不多了。”  
Jordan伸着脖子向里看了一眼，看不到后院的情形。Adam仍然站在门口，没有让他进去的意思。还没等他表现出疑惑，Adam便捞起了旁边挂着的外套，推着他出了门。  
“Em，邻居家保罗好像忘了他的钥匙。我去给他送过去，也许坐一会儿。”  
他朝里面喊了声。回应他的是一句“好，快去快——”  
“回”字被夹在了门里面。  
Jordan本打算载着他们去他们随便谁的一处房产，或是去找家酒店，但最终还是找了处停车场昏暗的角落。Adam曾几次提议过，以前都被Jordan拒绝了。但紧迫感迫使他不得不同意了Adam的主意。  
Adam此刻正用牙齿轻咬着他的耳垂，而他的舌头则忙着在对方的脖颈上留下痕迹。他感觉到Adam的手从他的后背滑到他的臀部，又滑到他的大腿上，最终在靠近膝弯处停了下来。  
“还疼吗？”Adam在他耳边轻轻地问，热风吹进他的耳道里，轰隆隆的。  
他活动了一下膝盖，但在这样的情境下，他也很难判断他的膝盖是否还存在刺痛，又或者他太想完成眼下的事情，而让大脑忽略了疼痛感——这也正是他所擅长的。Adam没等他回答，他推着Jordan坐起来，一只手还不忘放在Jordan受伤的膝盖上。现在他们的脑袋出现在了车窗的可视范围里。  
“可能会有人看到的，你知道。”Jordan这么说，但没有制止Adam挤进他两腿间，跪在后座地板上的动作。  
Adam抬起头来看他，昏暗的光下，Jordan只能看到他调皮又狡猾的一个笑容。  
“咱俩真的有那么有名吗？”  
算你有道理，Jordan笑眯眯地想。他顺着Adam的动作，让对方把自己的裤子褪到了大腿上。  
“告诉我，你想让我怎么做？”  
Adam喜欢听从他的指令，他想起来第一次被Adam问到这个问题时确实手足无措了一会儿，不过现在他已经是轻车熟路了。  
“用你的手，”他轻声说道。  
Adam听话地抚上了他两腿间半抬头的阴茎，慢慢地来回搓弄了起来。Jordan把头搭在靠背上，感受着自己的下身在Adam熟练的动作下挺立了起来。车里的空气似乎因为他们越来越快速的喘息而变得炙热和湿润，让Jordan想起那些他们一起在阳光充足的美洲度过的假来。  
“你在摸你自己吗？”  
“是的。”Adam气息不稳地回答他。在现在的角度，Jordan看不到Adam的裆部，但他知道Adam一定也已经硬了。  
“好的。现在用你的嘴。”他再次命令。而Adam欣然执行了。  
他温热的嘴巴立刻绕上了Jordan的阴茎，粘稠的口水让他毫无阻碍地吞下了Jordan的家伙。他用舌头绕着它打转，引得Jordan低声咒骂了出来。他不是很欣赏Jordan在场上的咒骂风格，但这种情形下Jordan的咒骂总是悦耳动听的。  
“操，这真是太舒服了。现在，用你的喉咙吸住我的老二。”  
当Adam去这么干的时候，他生理上感到有些反胃，然而心理上却无比的满足。尤其是当Jordan因为他的动作而爽到浑身无力地紧贴在座椅上的时候。所以他没有顾上自己的反胃感，而是来回吞咽了几次Jordan的家伙。  
等他把Jordan的家伙吐出来时，上面已经沾满了唾液。有一丝甚至挂在他嘴唇和Jordan的老二中间不肯断掉。Jordan伸手将他捞上了自己的大腿。虽然地板上装饰了真皮的软脚垫，但在这狭小的空间里跪了这么一回儿，Adam还是觉得膝盖有些酸痛。  
他此时岔开腿跪在座椅上，屁股坐在了Jordan的一条大腿上，勃起的阴茎还被封锁在紧身牛仔裤里，让他浑身燥热。  
“脱掉裤子。”  
虽然Jordan也已经气喘吁吁，可他的声音对Adam有着一样的魔力。在Jordan的帮助下，他那条牛仔裤和内裤一起被扒下来扔在了旁边。没有了布料的阻挡，再回到刚才的姿势时，他的囊袋几乎完全挤压在Jordan结实的大腿肌肉上，大开的腿让他更加渴求性爱。  
Jordan吐了口唾沫在手心，接着便握住了他的阴茎活动了起来。  
“感觉好吗？”Jordan哑着嗓子在他耳边问。  
“好！别停！”是他仅能说出的几个字。  
他恍惚间能感觉到Jordan的另一只手从他背后的衣服下襟伸进去，正在摩挲他的脊背，那感觉有点像回到了父母的怀抱里，甚至让他觉得自己变回了个小孩子，享受着取之不尽的温柔，还能够无惧无畏地索取。  
Jordan的声音一直在他的耳边上，有规律的喘息和鼻息轻轻地在他发梢或是脸颊上拂过，如同唯一一个拿来度量时间的钟。  
“我车里没有放安全套。所以，好好利用你的手和嘴。”  
Adam毫无疑问，执行了他的要求。他先是凑过去吻住了Jordan，然后借着拉近的下身，用一只手将他们两人的阴茎攥在了一起。他的手比Jordan小，做这事时显得有些勉强，只得尽力地将两人的阴茎摩擦在一起。  
他能感觉到高潮在这小小的空间里慢慢累积，他们两个都知道他们没有那样充裕的时间可以让他们淋漓尽致地享受彼此的陪伴。紧迫感像一头捕猎的兽，而他们就是猎物。今晚他们没有多少时间可以像这样在一起了，以后也是。他们也许可以祈祷给他们多一年，再多一年的时间让他们像这样待在一起，但谁也没有肖想过更好的结局。话说回来，还有什么结局会更好呢？  
这突然降临在两人头上的压抑让他们都没了声音，只是无声地亲吻和抚慰着彼此。  
Jordan的手伸到了Adam的大腿下面，两只手捏紧他的臀部，几乎将他抱了起来，而Adam随着Jordan的动作，更紧张地搂紧了对方的脖子，另一只手却没有停下过动作。似乎再怎么贴紧都不够紧似的。  
Jordan抱着他——抬着他——直到他的额头被按在了Jordan的额头上。他们接触的地方潮湿一片，全是汗水。车厢里的沉默终于被Jordan的声音打破了。  
“现在，”他喘息地更加急切，声音也几乎丧失了权威性，但Adam乐于去遵守他的每一句话，“我们一起射。”  
“是的，”Adam也呼出了热气回应他，“是的，我们一起。”  
在这种情况下，很难用他笨拙的手捏着他们两人硬邦邦的阴茎控制节奏，Adam只能尽力而为。他的高潮近了，他能感觉到，但他忍着，忍着，直到听到Jordan的呻吟声越发急促，直至一声释放压力的长呼昭示了他的高潮，Adam才紧跟着释放了出来。  
Jordan放开了Adam，让对方翻身坐在旁边的座位上，与他并排平复着呼吸。他忽然开口，连他自己都没来得及阻止自己：“留下来。”  
Adam只顾着呼吸，没有回复他。Jordan想，这是因为已经结束了，也许他的话便没有效力了。


End file.
